The objective is to confirm a report that high Rh antibody levels have smaller morbid effects in Negro than in white babies, although this is not true for ABO antibodies. Preliminary and indirect confirmation has been obtained, from a small data sample under study, for reports in the literature that high Rh antibody titers are not as highly associated with serious morbidity in Negroes as in whites.